fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
ヒバナ (Hibana)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Taran, Chuckie, and the Lost Thugs, still wearing their Mott Street Mauler costumes, cat ears and tails, and face paint, had returned to the hideout still singing the Mott Street Mauler song. Taran, Chuckie, and the Lost Thugs: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the cat a Mott Street Mauler? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Merida (now wearing a green plaid floor-length nightgown with lace decorating the collar and wrists, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a green ribbon attached to the chest, and red slippers) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Ralph entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Ralph announced before greeting in Warren T. Rat's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Thugs greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Taran called. "How!" Chuckie repeated. Then Ralph walked to Merida in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Warren T. Rat's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Merida grunted. "Oh, Merida, is that all you gotta say?" Ralph asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Sonata Dusk." Merida said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Sonata Dusk?" Ralph, confused on what she meant. "Taran?" Merida called, as Taran and Chuckie danced around again, whooping, "Chuckie! Take off that face paint and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Taran repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Chuckie protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Merida said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Taran. "Mm-hmm." Merida said. "Oh, Merida, we don't wanna go home." Chuckie said. It was then that Ralph jumped in front of Taran and Chuckie. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Ralph, let's stop pretending and be practical." Merida said, but Ralph ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Ralph called, as he walked into his room. The mice, lizard, and bat cheered. "Oh for goodness sake!" Merida said. Merida tried to talk to Taran and Chuckie again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Chuckie agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Merida said, as she removed the cat ears and tail, striped shirt, pants, and jacket from Chuckie and helped him into a pair of teal footy pajamas with light yellow stars, plain teal snaps, a matching collar and wrists, and smooth soles, "We all do." Max and Old Blind Joe were tied upside down by John as they continued pretending to be Mott Street Maulers. "Aren't you our mother, Merida?" asked Chuckie. "Oh, Chuckie, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Merida said. "Did she have floppy ears and wear a fur coat?" asked Chuckie. "Oh no, Chuckie," Merida smiled. "That was Snoopy." "Snoopy? That name sounds familiar." Taran wondered, as he put on a yellow nightshirt, light yellow leggings, olive green socks, and brown slippers. The Lost Thugs seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." John said. "What was she like?" Max and Old Blind Joe asked in unison. "I forget." John said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Max and Old Blind Joe hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Bill said. "That's no mother!" John snapped, as he shoved him aside. John tackled Bill, Fidget, and Peewee Pete, and Max and Old Blind Joe hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Thugs was in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Merida said. The mice, lizard, and bat stopped fighting, removed their Mott Street Mauler costumes and cat ears and tails, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Bill was wearing a forest green T-shirt and light brown boxer shorts. John was wearing an orange T-shirt and brown boxer shorts. Max was wearing dark gray long-sleeved pajamas. Old Blind Joe was wearing red pajamas and matching slippers slippers. Fidget was wearing purple pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Peewee Pete was wearing turquoise footy pajamas. "Tell us." Fidget said. "Yes, tell us." added Peewee Pete. "Please, Merida?" John said. "Well, a mother, a real mother," Merida explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she wiped off the paint off of Chuckie's face while Taran and the Lost Thugs did the same. Merida: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Baron Greenback, the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the Pi-rats, thanks to Blossom's help, found Ralph's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Merida: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the thugs listened to the powerful sound of Merida's voice, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Ralph was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Merida's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Merida: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Stiletto, Leatherhead, the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the Pi-rats also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Greenback was just waiting. Stiletto and Leatherhead each took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Greenback's suit, but Greenback shushed them. Merida: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Merida saw that Chuckie was asleep, removed his glasses, and tucked in him. Merida: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the thugs started to cry. "That's beautiful, Merida!" John sobbed, "Wish I'' could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Merida smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Peewee Pete asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his cheek. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Pete." Merida reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Chuckie woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Chuckie." Merida said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Taran said, as he got out of the nightshirt, leggings, socks, and slippers. "Can I go too, Merida?" John asked. "Me too, Merida!" Old Blind Joe called. "I wanna go!" Fidget called. "All right, boys, all right!" Merida said, "I'm sure mum would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Ralph doesn't mind." At that moment, Ralph walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Fidget. "Oh dear!" Merida said, realizing how upset Ralph was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Taran asked. Chuckie, the mice, the lizard, and the bat got out of their pajamas while Chuckie put his glasses back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The mice, lizard, and bat cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Ralph then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Merida took off her nightgown, pantalettes, camisole, and slippers, and put her dress and boots back on. Then she went in front of Ralph's room. "Ralph?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Ralph's mind. "Goodbye, Ralph." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Taran, Chuckie, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete were tied and gagged by the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the Pi-rats. "Taran! Chuckie!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but Mole grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Greenback ordered. And so, poor Merida and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Greenback, Stiletto, and Leatherhead stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, boys, to take care of Wreck-It-Ralph!" Greenback said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But-a ''Barone, wouldn't it be more-a human-like to slit-a his throat?" Stiletto asked. "Aye, that it would, Stiletto." said Greenback, "But I've given my word to Blossom, not to lay a finger or a hook on Wreck-It-Ralph." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Baron Greenback never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Greenback, Stiletto, and Leatherhead went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs